coffee shop (Mikasa's POV)
by XScarling
Summary: this is a sort of prequel to my fic, coffee shop. if you haven't read it, I'd suggest reading it first. taken from tumblr: "imagine Levi working at Starbucks and before he calls Mikasa to give her her order, Hanji takes the cup, writes Levi's number on it, and then gives it to her. Levi is pissed until he gets a text from Mikasa."


**Hello readers, please note that this is going to be added as the second chapter to the first coffee shop, along with a second chapter, also told in Mikasa's POV. If you enjoyed this little fic, please go read the first part. THERE WILL BE A THIRD AND FINAL CHAPTER ADDED TO THE FIRST PART ONLY! If you need a link to the original first chapter, do not hesitate to send me a message! **

Unfortunately for Mikasa Ackerman, she had one more final left in this semester. This was the first semester of her junior year and it was stressing her out to the point of binge drinking coffee. Well the stress, and the cute barista she so enjoyed seeing when she made her daily trip to Starbucks.

She had started going to this Starbucks upon the request of her friend who had just begun working there, at the time. Her friend, Hanji Zoe, had been telling her about her coworker. According to Hanji, he was short, quick to anger, but very good-looking. On a whim one day, Mikasa decided to pay Hanji a visit. After ordering and letting Hanji prepare her drink, she asked Hanji about her mysterious coworker.

"So, you've told me all about him. Where is he?"

"Oh his shift is just about to start. I believe he's in the back, do you want me to go get him for you?" Hanji asked excitedly.

"No no, I just wanted to see how accurate your description of him is," Mikasa said, flushing slightly. The line had begun to back up and Hanji had to resume her work. She gestured for Mikasa to sit down and wait, and hopefully sate her curiosity. She watched the door, until it swung upon and a shorter young man walked out. He had dark hair, almost like hers, and it was styled into an undercut with slight bangs covering his forehead. She could only see him from the waist up, due to the bar getting in the way. He appeared to be very lean, judging by the way his white button up clung to him in just the right places.

'_oh my god_,' she thought, sputtering on her coffee, '_did I really just think that? Hanji certainly wasn't lying.'_

It was getting to be an expensive habit, but with the scholarships she had received, it wasn't too much of a drain on her bank account. To her, it was worth it to catch a glimpse of the man who made her coffee just the way she liked it. His name was Levi and she had only ever spoken to him to order, to thank him, and occasionally to ask about the weather or to ask about the others' day. They would exchange shy smiles and a slight touch of their fingertips, but never anything more. To Mikasa, it was agonizing. Was he really this oblivious or was she not being obvious enough?

Walking into Starbucks, Mikasa looked up to make sure _he_ was there. Smiling to herself, she looked down at her phone. She opened up her messages, clicking on the 'create new' button.

"Hey, I know you're working right now, but can you do something for me?"

"Sure Mikasa! What is it?" came the immediate reply. Grinning slightly, she quickly texted back.

"I want his number today. Make sure he knows you've given it to me." Mikasa pressed send, looking up to see Hanji flashing her a wild grin and a thumbs up. 'This line is so awfully long,' she thought to herself. Lifting her gaze, she caught the man's eye, but she sensed he was zoned out. She continued watching him out of the corner of her eye, until she heard him hiss in pain. She looked over to see him rush into the back room, holding his own hand up. She bit her lip, worrying that he had hurt himself. Mikasa continued waiting for her turn to order, until she finally saw him walk back to the register she was now standing in front of. He looked up, and she noticed the faint red blush that colored his cheeks.

"What would you like to order?" he asked, stuttering slightly.

""I'd just like a tall black coffee, please," she said with a small smile.

He told her the total, and she dug through her wallet for exact change. When she looked up, Hanji was swiping the cup from Levi's grasp and was writing on it. She reached out and dropped the change and her money into his hand, accidentally brushing her fingertips against his palm. She looked up. The faint blush was back on his cheeks. He turned away to grab the drink from Hanji's hand. As he turned back to face Mikasa, Hanji gave her the double thumbs up. Mikasa gave her a little smirk and took the drink from Levi's hand and walked towards the exit. As she opened the door, she heard Hanji's maniacal cackling and Levi's slightly raised voice chastising her. She smirked inwardly, and walked out to her car.

Mikasa sprawled out on her bed, her phone raised above her, and her fingers poised to type out a message. She sighed, what the hell was she supposed to say to this man? The only words she had ever even spoken to him were orders for drinks. She sighed again, talking to the opposite sex was just not her strong point. _'Fuck it_,' she thought, _'I'm just going to have to tell him straight up what has been happening_.' She bit her lip nervously as she began to type out a tersely worded message.

"Hi, this is Mikasa. I'm going to be really straight-forward about this. I've been coming to the Starbucks you work at an obnoxious amount of times just to see you. Would you like to have dinner some night? P.S: I hope your hand is okay, I saw you space out and accidentally scald yourself."

As she clicked send, she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in, and tossed her phone across the bed and into the floor. She got up and walked over to her desk, determined to study for this one last final and to try to not stress out about what he would say in response to her confession. '_This is going to be one long study session_,' she thought.

After hours had passed by, studying had become impossible. Somewhere in the middle of cramming, she had heard her phone's text tone go off. Determined to keep studying, she had ignored it, but now it was time for a break. She felt her heart start to race as she walked to pick up her phone. She picked it up, tentatively pressing the power button to bring up the home screen. She dumbly stared at the screen, reading the message over and over again.

"This is Levi. I would love to take you out to dinner on Thursday. Is 6:30 good for you?"


End file.
